The Stupid Things We Do
by LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest
Summary: Just something random I wrote that goes with my story Where The Lines Overlap. Contains Dante!


Well well well here you are again reading another of my stories and probably wondering why you're doing so...errr I dunno what I'm talking about. This is more of a drabble than anything. It's just a random story about Dante and Luna. Nothing sexy though. Just something random I thought of.

"**There's another way of lookin' around. Just open up your senses. Touch and skip and use your ears. When we open our mind, fear disappears. And we'll just follow our nose.**"

{Start}

It was just another slow day at Devil May Cry. Dante sat at his desk flipping through a music magazine. There had only been one call all day and Nero got it. Dante protest at first but, they settled it the way all adults settled life's important problems...with rock, paper, scissors. Dante threw rock and lost to Nero's paper. It made him a little grumpy to know that he had lost something so trival and meaningless. He'd really like to toss a rock at Nero's face and then laugh when the paper didn't protect him.

"Stupid kid." He mumbled out into the empty room. Lucy had left not long after Nero, she claims she's going to see a friend. Luna...well he's not sure where she is. She's so small and quiet that she can sneak around and no one would know. Dante's loud stomach growls interrupted his thoughts.

"Maybe there's some leftover pizza in the fridge." He says to himself as he walks into the kitchen. His eyes land on the strawberry blonde sitting at the table. Her back was facing him but, he could tell she was eating something.

"What you got there?" He asked while walking around her. In her hands he saw what he feared most. The last piece of the heavenly pie they called 'pizza'.

"That was mine." He exclaimed and pointed at the slice in her hand.

"I didn't see your name written on it." Luna replied non-chalantly.

"All pizza in the house is mine." He shot back.

"Well now it's mine." She snided.

"Why don't you get a job and then you can buy your own food?" Dante almost shouted as he sat down across from her at the table. He placed a half empty glass in front of him. "It's not like you do anything better all day besides watch tv and ride your boyfriend." He tosses the last sentence so nonchalantly that Luna almost chokes on her bite of pizza.

"WHAT?" Her voice cracks as she grabs her cup full of soda and takes a long slip. "How can you say that?"

"Sorry" he starts. "sometimes you do get up long enough to change the channel...unless the remote is too far away."

"You really think you're funny don't you?" Luna asked as she sat her drink down. Dante chuckled lightly. "You know what old man?" She pointed a finger right in his face. "You've got a very..." she trailed off but, continued to look at him. Dante raised an eyebrow at her sudden silence.

"What?" He leaned forward, the tip of her finger now resting against the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong? Pussy...cat got your tongue? [1]" A grin appeared on his lips.

"You have..." she breathed out. "an amazing nose." Dante's face went blank as her words sank in.

"Huh? Are you on drugs?" He pushed her hand away from him. She looked from his hand to hers and then back again.

"No." She said blankly.

"Do you need to be on drugs? [2]" He joked but, Luna continued to stare.

"No." Her expression was somber which caused Dante's to become serious.

"You're kinda freaking me out." Dante didn't hate Luna nor did she hate him but, they sure as Hell never got along. He wasn't positive if she was trying to compliment him or if she was just stunned by the pure stupidity of what he said.

"Your nose is just so perfect. I've never noticed it before." She reached out for his face but, the tall man stood up quickly.

"Quit playing around." He demanded. "I don't like it when you're nice. It's not normal."

"I'm not playing. Your nose is so regal, much more defined than most people." She rubbed her own snub-nose. "It's a strong and dignified facial feature."

'Crap' Dante thought to himself. 'This chick's got a nose fetish. Is that even natural?' He questioned his own brain. Dante never wondered much about his nose except why it was so big. [3]

"I just think..." Luna began but, her voice was cut off by Dante's hand slamming over her mouth.

"No you don't think!" He hollered at her. "You just sit on my couch and throw insults my you hear me! Never compliment me again! Do you understand?" Luna nodded her head and he removed his hand. "Never speak of this again." With that he walked out of the kitchen.

The young woman fell back into her chair and stared at the clock on the wall. Scenes of Dante flooded her mind all at once. She shook them from her head and picked up her now cold piece of left over pizza crust. "At least he's not mad about the pizza anymore." She smiled to herself.

{End}

Lalalalala! Anywho how was that? Lame? Awesome? Ok? Anything? Sorry for my limited vocabulary...crap is that even how you spell that word? Reviews are always welcome! I love to hear from you guys because it helps me with my writing.

[1] LoL this is just a funny thing that someone else said and I had to use it. You know who you are.

[2] People have actually asked me this before. I thought it was funny.

[3] He just has a big nose. That is all.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
